Purdue University is committed to the development of a multidisciplinary program for experimental cancer research with focus on the elucidation of the biological and biochemical events involved in cell transformation as the basis for new approaches to the prevention, diagnosis and chemical therapy of cancer. Ours is a specialized Cancer Center whose primary objectives are to correlate and integrate existing programs in cancer research at Purdue University, to stimulate new research in selected areas, to contribute to advanced training in cancer research, and to develop interactions among Purdue researchers, local physicians, hospitals and clinics and cancer researchers at other universities and research laboratories within the State of Indiana. This request is for a continuation of partial support for the administrative functions and the shared resources and services provided by the center as well as for center development and planning activities.